


Ruminations and Revelations

by PerfectlyImperfect42



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Season 1, Spoilers for Torchwood:Hidden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyImperfect42/pseuds/PerfectlyImperfect42
Summary: In the aftermath of the events of "Hidden", Jack sits by Ianto's bedside and reflects on how their relationship started.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my final Torchwood fic. Still thankful to my betas [bookwrm89](http://bookwrm89.livejournal.com/) and [teleens_journal](http://teleens-journal.livejournal.com/) for being awesome and [aranellaurelote](http://aranellaurelote.livejournal.com/) for Brit-picking. This is going to be posted in chapters with seven in total.
> 
> For those who haven't listened to "Hidden", Ianto is in a car that is pushed over a cliff by the bad guys. Though he escapes, he is badly injured and almost bleeds to death from his wounds before the team can find him. At the end, they visit him in the hospital.

Leaning back in the uncomfortable hospital chair, Captain Jack Harkness ran a hand over his tired face. It was becoming difficult to remember exactly how long he’d been sitting in the stark hospital room, watching over the occupant of its single bed. He couldn’t help letting out a sigh as he turned his gaze to the sleeping face of Ianto Jones; wondering, not for the first time, at how peaceful and young the man looked as he dreamed.    
  
Jack hadn’t been exaggerating when he had told Ianto of the scare he’d given them. As soon as Gwen and Owen had informed him of Ianto’s accident, he was driving them all to the hospital, not caring if he was breaking all traffic laws known to man on the way. Not even waiting for the rest of his team to exit the car, he had swiftly announced himself as Torchwood and asked for information on Ianto. The nurse had grudgingly turned to her computer before letting him know that the Welshman was out of surgery and in recovery as of a few hours ago. Owen had managed to finally catch up in time to hear the last part, and after informing the nurse that he was Ianto’s doctor, requested to speak with the doctor who was treating him. Telling Jack and the now present Gwen where they could wait, the nurse led Owen off down the hall.   
  
An hour later Owen had returned to inform them that Ianto was expected to make a full recovery. He’d been incredibly lucky and they’d managed to get to him just in time. Ianto had nearly bled out by the time he arrived at the hospital and was immediately rushed into surgery. After a few hours, the surgeons were able to repair the damage and stabilize him. The only damage left was a sprained knee, which would be put in a brace until it healed after Ianto was released from the hospital in a few days.   
  
Gently taking one of Ianto’s hands in his own, he traced the knuckles with his thumb as he thought about how much his feelings towards Ianto had changed. He’d been attracted to Ianto since the first time they met, even if it had only been in passing at the time. Those feelings had only grown stronger after the incident in the warehouse, lying on the floor with Ianto above him, their bodies pressed closely together as they stared into each other’s eyes and struggled to catch their breath. The urge to kiss Ianto had been almost overwhelming, the growing hints of his arousal only feeding into Jack’s own.   
  
After being hired, Ianto kept a distance between them; flirting when Jack did but never instigating anything. At  first Jack had been slightly frustrated that Ianto always avoided all of his advances, but he kept the emotion to himself when he noticed the pained look that would briefly flash across Ianto’s face at times. Jack had begun to believe that Ianto was still mourning the loss of his girlfriend, Lisa, at Canary Wharf, but soon learned what was really torturing him when a  Cyberwoman was discovered in the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't decided on a posting schedule yet, but here's chapter 2! Cyberwoman was a crazy episode and I always loved fics that dealt with the episode and its aftermath. I knew when I wrote this that I definitely wanted to include it in the story.

Jack took in a deep breath then let it out, the take-away bag clutched tightly in one hand and a glass bottle in the other. This would be his first time seeing Ianto since the direct aftermath of the Cyberwoman incident.    
   
Things then had been strained as he’d dragged a silent and broken Ianto from his kneeling position staring vacantly at what was left of Lisa. After depositing him on the autopsy table, he had ordered Owen to check Ianto for injuries before going to deal with the bodies. Upon his return, he was informed that Ianto was battered and bruised but would otherwise be fine, at least physically. Taking Tosh aside, he asked her to take Ianto home and look after him. After his anger had calmed enough to allow him to think, he realized that Ianto needed support or they would most likely lose him, too; yet another victim of Canary Wharf. Of all of the members of his team, he knew Tosh would best be able to understand doing something incredibly risky, if not careless, to help a loved one.   
   
Tosh had nodded, quickly working out why she was the one being charged with the task, before gently taking Ianto’s arm and leading him out of the Hub. Jack then sent everyone else home, claiming that they deserved the rest when he only really wanted to be alone to think. He mechanically went through the motions of cleaning up the mess that was left, cleaning the blood away and dismantling the conversion unit.   
   
He needed to decide what to do with Ianto now. He knew that the other man would most likely expect him to carry out Torchwood One protocol which demanded either Retcon or execution for his treason, but he couldn’t stand to lose another member of his team, especially not so soon after Suzie and especially not the youngest member. If he was honest with himself, Ianto had had noble intentions. His actions were foolish, misguided, and nearly catastrophic, but still done for a noble reason, love. Memories of the Blitz in 1941 remind him that he’d done similarly stupid things for lesser causes. The Doctor was still willing to take a chance on him and saved his life. Maybe it was time he did someone else the same favor.   
   
A phone call from Tosh informing him that Ianto had confessed to another body being stored in one of the rooms down the hall from his current position caused him to sigh. He should have wondered what had happened to the mystery man from the CCTV video. Jack had then gone to deal with hopefully the last victim of the events at Torchwood One.   
   
Now, two days later, he stood on Ianto’s doorstep, taking in another deep breath before raising a hand to knock on the door, careful not to drop what he was carrying. Jack was left waiting for a few minutes before he heard movement behind the door and it slowly opened. His first look at Ianto did nothing to alleviate his worry. The younger man had visible rings under his eyes, a testament to sleepless nights though his hair looked sleep tousled, and he appeared not to have shaven since he’d last seen him. Dressed simply in a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, Ianto studied him cautiously before standing back and allowing Jack to enter.   
   
The lights in the spacious apartment were mostly out except for a glow from the bedroom door. The kitchen, dining room and living room remained in darkness. Sparsely furnished, everything that was there was clean and ordered. He’d come to believe that Ianto’s habit of cleanliness somehow offered him comfort. Perhaps it was just about having something in his life that he could actually control after all that had happened to him.   
   
Placing the take-out on the dining room table, he turned towards Ianto who was still hovering near the door. “I brought dinner.” Grabbing the bottle, he held it up. “Something for after, too.”   
   
Ianto slowly approached him, his skittish behavior saddening but not surprising Jack.   
   
“Thank you, sir.” Ianto’s voice was hoarse, and he could tell it probably hadn’t been used much since the last time he saw him.   
   
Picking the food up again, Jack motioned towards the living room. “How about we eat in there? It looks more comfortable.”    
   
Ianto only nodded as he was led around his own home, and Jack was able to coax him into sitting on the sofa before opening up the bags and spreading the food out over the coffee table. Jack could smell the Chinese food through the containers and handed one to Ianto then grabbed his own. He’d got beef with broccoli for himself and orange chicken for Ianto, knowing it was one of his favorites, at least from how often he ordered it.   
   
It was only after he had begun to eat that he noticed the Welshman staring at the open carton longingly but still not eating. Pausing with a piece of beef halfway to his mouth, he tried to figure out why the other man was hesitating. He felt another pang of sadness as he realized Ianto must believe he’d put something in the food, perhaps trying to Retcon him. He remembered telling Tosh to inform Ianto that he was merely being suspended, but obviously Ianto hadn’t believed her.   
   
Dropping the piece of food back into his container, he reached over and snatched a piece of chicken before popping it into his mouth, making a show of eating it so Ianto would understand there was nothing wrong with it. A few minutes later Ianto finally began to eat, digging into his meal in silence.   
   
Leftovers were put aside once the two men were finished, and Ianto suddenly seemed to find the hands folded in his lap to be captivating. With a sigh, Jack ran a hand over his face.   
   
“What are we going to do with you, Ianto?” He asked sadly.   
   
Ianto let out a bitter laugh. “I didn’t think I had much of a say in the matter, sir. Torchwood protocol states that…”   
   
“Torchwood One protocol,” Jack interrupted. “This isn’t Torchwood One, and their protocol didn’t seem to have really helped them, did it?” At Ianto’s flinch, he softened his voice. “Unless you’d prefer to be Retconned? Execution is out of the question, but we could relocate you, give you another chance at life without the horrors of Torchwood.”   
   
He held his breath as he waited for Ianto to respond, and he could see him considering the option. Jack selfishly hoped that he wouldn’t pick that option. Giving Ianto another life would mean losing him almost as surely as executing him would. He’d love to get to know him better. Nobody had ever been able to con him so completely before, and coming from a former conman that was saying something. He also couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to have the undying loyalty that Ianto had shown for Lisa directed towards him.   
   
Ianto’s hands tightened into fists and he looked up to meet Jack’s gaze. “If I have a choice, then I’d prefer to keep my memories. There may be some horrible things, but there are also good memories, and right now those are all I have left.”    
   
Jack let out the breath he had been holding. “That’s not exactly true. You have us.”    
   
Ianto looked at him incredulously. “I hid L…” He stopped himself before he could say her name. “I hid a Cyberman in the basement. I almost got you all killed. Why would any of you want to be anywhere near me?” Ianto jumped to his feet and began pacing before turning back to him. “Why are you even here, if it’s not to Retcon or kill me? Isn’t that what you said you were going to do when you had your gun in my face? ‘Execute her or I’ll execute you both’?” His emotions finally broke free, allowing his confusion to color his words, and Jack could see he was trying to desperately understand.   
   
It was hard hearing his own words, spoken in anger, thrown back at him. He’d allowed his emotions to control his actions and Ianto had paid for it. _“You’re worse than anything locked up_ _down there! One day, I’ll have the chance to save you… and I’ll watch you suffer and die.”_ Somehow that declaration had felt like a knife in his chest, and the additional sensation had just added to the chaos in his head from the discovery of a Cyberman in his base. Now that he’d had time to calm down, Jack regretted so many of the choices he’d made on that night.   
   
“I shouldn’t have ordered you to do that, it was wrong.” He watched as Ianto stared at him, his expression showing his surprise at the statement. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jack cut him off. “What you did was incredibly stupid and that thing needed to be stopped, but I shouldn’t have told you to be the one to do it. I’m sorry for the pain it caused you.”    
   
Ianto’s mouth worked as he struggled to speak, but he couldn’t seem to get words to form. Instead he let his legs buckle and fell back onto the sofa. Ianto was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke. “But it’s still my fault, isn’t it?” He stared vacantly at the wall. “She was still my Lisa when I brought her here, but once Dr. Tanizaki enabled her to breathe on her own, she changed. Suddenly the constant pain was gone. You couldn’t possibly imagine what I had to give her in a single day to make the agony bearable. I was so happy that she could walk and breathe that I didn’t think anything of it at the time. I should have seen it when she tried to upgrade him. She said she wanted to repay him for helping her by ‘removing the weaknesses of his humanity’. I should have known something was wrong then, but I just told myself that she hadn’t meant to do it, it was an accident, post traumatic stress, some kind of side effect to the whole process, anything that meant I could still save her because I needed her back so badly.” A tear trailed down his face, followed by another. “Canary Wharf destroyed lives. Those who made it through either committed suicide or Retconned themselves to escape the pain. The battle left no real survivors, only the walking dead.”    
   
Jack couldn’t resist the wave of guilt brought on by Ianto’s words. He’d brought his team to scavenge the ruins, ignoring those that were still left. Maybe if he had just cared a little bit more about the ones who lived, none of this would have happened. There was no way for him to change his past actions, but he could still act now. Jack became more determined than ever to help Ianto through this, he owed him that much at least.    
   
Standing, he walked into the kitchen and after rummaging around found two glasses. Grabbing the bottle from the dining room table on the way back, he sat on the sofa and handed Ianto a glass. He seemed slightly startled at the sudden presence of a glass in his hands, pulling him from his thoughts.   
   
Pulling the top off the bottle, Jack poured some of the blue liquid into the glass. “Drink this” he instructed.   
   
Ianto cautiously took a gulp only to cough and sputter.   
   
Jack chuckled. “Slowly, this is strong stuff. It’s from a nice little planet in the Altiri galaxy. They love visiting Earth and always bring plenty of the stuff with them.”   
   
Ianto snorted. “If another of your famous sexual exploits stories is about to follow, I’d rather you stopped now.”   
   
They sat in silence for the next few hours, slowly making their way through a quarter of the bottle. At least, Ianto did. Jack only took small sips from his own glass but made sure to refill Ianto’s glass every time it was emptied. He eventually achieved the desired effect as Ianto soon began to yawn, allowing his eyes to close now that he was no longer controlled enough to continue fighting sleep as he’d obviously been doing. Putting down his own drink, Jack removed the empty cup from limp hands as he maneuvered Ianto into a more reclined position before grabbing the shabby blanket that had been thrown over the sofa and covering him with it.   
   
Normally he might feel guilty getting someone this drunk, but the lovely little culture that produced the drink had found an alternative to ethanol which had the same effects but avoided the dehydration and liver issues that caused hangovers. Instead, Ianto would merely get a night of undisturbed sleep, something he really looked like he could use.    
   
Smiling at the peaceful expression on Ianto’s face as he slept, Jack went back into the kitchen, returning with a piece of paper from the pad on the refrigerator. He quickly scribbled a note announcing he’d be back at the same time tomorrow, then left, carefully shutting the door behind him.   
   
 

* * *

 

   
   
Jack couldn’t help smiling at the memory of that night, the first of many. It became a routine during Ianto’s suspension. Tosh, Owen, or Gwen might visit during the day, but every night Jack showed up like clockwork with dinner and a bottle of Altiri liquor. Ianto would then go on to have a night of undisturbed and restful sleep. Between them they were also able to make sure that he once again began eating regular meals. Slowly the marks under his eyes began to vanish, and the pallor of his skin was replaced by his normal healthy complexion. Eventually Ianto was even well enough to no longer need a drink to sleep.   
   
He continued to recognize that there was still a great deal of distance between Ianto and himself, but it no longer seemed insurmountable and sometimes he could even imagine that he could see it lessening. Ianto’s friendship with Tosh continued to develop, something that Jack believed would be good for both of them. He did his best to continue to get Ianto to open up a bit more, efforts that either led to more talks or shouting matches. To him, either option was acceptable since Ianto would be expressing his feelings either way. Though a few of the barbs were painful, he had been around long enough to have heard far worse.   
   
Things were a bit tense when Ianto returned to work, mainly because he seemed unsure of what his place was. He’d spent so much time focusing on hiding that he’d forgotten how to do anything else. Jack made sure that Ianto was always invited to have lunch with them, but never pressured him to. He didn’t want to force Ianto into anything he wasn’t comfortable with yet, and Ianto seemed to appreciate the gesture.   
   
There was finally peace, or as close to it as they could get, settling over the Hub. At least, there was until the faeries came, but maybe they had brought a sort of peace after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after "Small Worlds".

When Jack could no longer stand the disgusted and accusing stares from his team, he retreated to his office. He hung his coat on its hook as he made his way to his desk, falling into his chair with a weary sigh. With his elbows on the desk, Jack rested his face in his hands.   
   
Today was just too much. First the memories of the horrible way his men died while yet again he had survived. Then he’d lost Estelle. Jack couldn’t help letting out a soft broken sob as he remembered his old lover, the beautiful, spirited woman that she always was. Estelle didn’t deserve to die the way she had. There was no reason for the fairies to have killed her; she wasn’t a threat to them.   
   
Things were no better with Jasmine. There was no choice but to let her go; the fairies would have continued their rampage to get what they wanted. Too many could have died, joining those who had already been killed over the little girl who wanted to go with the Fae. Letting her go was the only way out. In the end he’d dealt with the sobbing mother, losing her only child after just losing her husband. His team was furious with him, not seeing that there was nothing Jack could have done and instead laying all blame on him. It was almost crushing, knowing he was hated for the choices he was forced to make, that he would probably continue to have to make in his unending future.   
   
A sound near the door made him look up, expecting to see Gwen ready to give him another angry rant. To his surprise, it was Ianto that stood in the doorway. Ianto had been quiet since the incident with Lisa, never really speaking with Jack unless he started the conversation. It was ironic really. Ianto had called him a monster then, and now Jack had proved it.   
   
He couldn’t help letting out a small huff of a laugh at the thought. “Looks like you were right, I am a monster.” The words tasted bitter in his mouth.   
   
Ianto merely stood where he was, studying him for a moment. Jack could almost feel those ice blue eyes drilling into his soul. Then suddenly Ianto was moving, walking past him and his desk. Jack was too tired to care, though. Let the man do what he wanted, it didn’t really matter. A second later Ianto was back, placing a glass tumbler in front of each of them before pouring them both a measure of alcohol from the decanter Jack kept. Pulling up a chair, he calmly sat down.   
   
He glanced briefly at the glass, unsure about what just happened. Jack held his employee’s gaze for a few seconds longer before Ianto looked away.   
   
“You’re not a monster.” Ianto said in a quiet voice, his attention focused on the glass in his hands. He slowly lifted it to his lips before pausing, still not looking at Jack. “Monsters don’t feel remorse.” Ianto took a sip from his tumbler and let silence once again encompass the room.    
   
Jack simply stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what was just presented to him. Ianto, the one member of his team with the most right to hate him, had just forgiven him for his actions. Not trusting himself to reply, he took a sip of his drink, relishing the burn as it went down.   
   
The two of them sat there drinking together quietly for over an hour, just as they had during Ianto’s suspension, before Ianto finally put his empty glass down on the desk and stood to leave.   
   
Jack stopped him before he was able to reach the door. “Ianto?”    
   
The other man turned to glance back over his shoulder.    
   
“Thank you.” Jack told him, and did his best to fit the gratitude he felt into those two words.    
   
Ianto merely inclines his head before he walked out the door. “Good night, sir.”    
   
He was left alone with his thoughts, still focused on the spot where the other man had stood. Despite what happened that day, he felt the ghost of a smile tug at his lips. Ianto had done his best to offer him some small measure of comfort, and it truly helped. The smile grew as another thought occurred to him. Maybe there was still some hope for the two of them after all.   
 

 

* * *

  
   
   
At the time, he’d decided to settle for the friendship that was slowly growing between them. The other man was still distant at times but now, instead of just delivering Jack’s coffee and leaving, Ianto would sometimes stay to talk. They rarely discussed anything serious, but the return of the type of banter they had shared before the discovery of Lisa was still something substantial in his opinion.    
   
Jack had also decided he wanted Ianto more involved with operations outside the Hub. This of course required weapons training, but the lessons were nothing like the ones he had given Gwen. He still corrected Ianto’s stance and posture at times, but only with gentle touches from his hands instead of full body contact. If he happened to let his hands linger a bit longer than necessary a few times, Ianto never objected.    
   
When news of the disappearances in the Brecon Beacons reached him, he saw his chance to let Ianto get some real experience. He could use it as a time for team bonding and allow Ianto to get used to how most missions were conducted. It had just seemed like a harmless camping trip. He never could have imagined how wrong he would be. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of "Countrycide".

Jack couldn’t help but feel relieved that his entire team was safely home in more or less one piece. The Brecon Beacons was a trying mission, but he was able to get them all out alive. An argumentative Gwen had been taken to the hospital to have her wound looked after. At least she would rest, if not because of the pain medication, then because he had called Rhys to meet her there. He was sure that Gwen’s boyfriend would make sure she gave herself a chance to heal in more ways than one. Toshiko decided to head home, promising that she would call if she needed anything and that she just needed some time to think. Then there was Owen, the least damaged of the bunch. He was currently in the autopsy bay, treating Ianto’s injuries.

Jack let out a weary sigh as he thought of the last member of his team. This had been Ianto’s first field mission. It was supposed to have been easy, a chance for the group to bond and become a more cohesive unit. What an amazing failure that had turned into. Instead of truly bringing the team together, he almost lost them all, especially Ianto.

When Gwen convinced him not to kill Evan Sherman he’d been able to look around. Owen was helping Tosh remove the handcuffs that the cannibals used to restrain her, and in the corner behind them was Ianto. Ianto lay on his side, hands still tied behind his back and gag still in place. His body was visibly shaking, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Doing his best to remain calm, Jack made his way over and kneeled down next to him. Placing his hand lightly on Ianto’s shoulder, he wasn’t surprised when the other man flinched violently in reaction, letting out a small whimper.

“Shhh, it’s just me. I won’t hurt you.” He said soothingly.

Ianto’s unfocused eyes opened, turning to him and he tried to offer a reassuring smile.

“You’re alright now. Let’s get you out of these.”

Reaching behind the man’s head, he carefully untied the piece of cloth, pulling it from Ianto’s mouth and allowing him to finally take in a deep breath. He then moved on to the other bindings and soon they were gone as well. He helped Ianto sit up, noticing how he winced as he moved and the blood clotted on his forehead.

Ianto later found a place for himself sitting on the back bumper of the SUV, and Jack allowed him his space, hoping it would calm him. He’d been surprised when Tosh approached him, and even more so when she told him the selfless way that Ianto had tried to protect her. Though it worried him slightly that Ianto was so willing to throw himself in the way of danger, he was nevertheless proud of him. Ianto was quiet for the entire journey home, and had yet to say a word to him.

Wandering down the stairs from his office, Jack came to the autopsy bay and leant over the railing, watching as Owen worked below. Ianto was perched on the edge of the autopsy table, his t-shirt having been cut away, exposing his torso. Jack tried to hide his wince as he saw the brilliantly colored bruises already beginning to form. At least the head wound had been cleaned, and without the blood it didn’t look as bad. On top of all of this, he looked absolutely exhausted.

Owen put down the last of his instruments and turned to give his verdict. “Alright, mate, you were bloody lucky. You only have two bruised ribs on your left side and a mild concussion. With some pain meds and rest you should be fine.” Picking up the plastic pill bottle resting on an instrument tray, he handed it to Ianto. “Careful now, those are strong. Don’t plan on doing anything after you take them.” The doctor then turned his attention on Jack. “He really should have someone look after him just in case.” Before Jack could open his mouth in response, Owen held up a hand to stop him. “Not me. I’m going home to drink. I believe I’ve earned it.”

Jack nodded, slowly descending the stairs towards Ianto as Owen left. There was an awkward silence as he tried to think of something to say and Ianto stared at the pill bottle in his hands. If he needed to look after Ianto, it had to be done here at the Hub. Somebody still needed to keep an eye on the Rift.

“You’ll have to stay here tonight then. You can sleep in my room; it’s a lot quieter there.” He looked like he was about to protest when Jack cut him off. “You take care of all of us, it’s about time somebody took care of you.”

A strange look briefly crossed Ianto’s face before he just nodded wearily.

“Good.” Jack helped Ianto get to his feet and carefully guided the tired man up the stairs and over to the sofa. “You wait here. I’ll grab some of the spare clothing out of your locker.” Ianto opened his mouth to say something but in the end he just nodded again and stayed silent.

It didn’t take long for Jack to grab the change of clothing, and soon he returned to slowly lead Ianto to his office, catching him when he stumbled. Opening the hatch to his quarters, he climbed down the ladder first before helping Ianto. The Welshman looked cautiously around for the first time, taking in the small room and bed as well as the door leading to the bathroom.

“Are you going to be fine showering on your own?” Jack asked him.

Ianto hesitated a moment before nodding, refusing to make eye contact.

Jack studied him doubtfully. “You look like you’re about to fall over. I can help.” He suggested without even a hint of innuendo.

Ianto hesitated again, finally looking at Jack. He could easily see the other man’s reluctance, most likely thinking that Jack was planning on trying something.

He let out a sigh. “I promise I’ll behave. I’ll even leave my pants on if it makes you more comfortable.”

The expression in Ianto’s eyes suddenly changed. Now he could read surprise, and even a bit of gratitude. He nodded again, still unwilling to use his voice.

Jack gave him a bright smile in response, leading him into the bathroom. The first thing he would need to do was get rid of his own clothing, then help Ianto remove the rest of his. Pulling down the lid on the toilet, he gently seated Ianto before taking a step back, making quick work of removing his own clothes, leaving on his pants as promised. Next he turned to Ianto, first removing his socks and then helping him stand. Allowing Ianto to lean on his shoulders, he carefully took care of his trousers and pants.

He stepped back, taking in the sight of the other man. Though he’d always flirted and made suggestive comments, the two never really did anything before the incident with Lisa, and afterwards he never expected they ever would go any farther. This was the first time he had ever really seen the man naked. Jack noticed as Ianto began to shift awkwardly, clearly not comfortable with the attention he was being given.

“Come on.” Jack coaxed him towards the shower, reaching in to turn it on and adjusting the water to the right temperature. Once that was done, he pulled Ianto in with him. As Ianto stumbled again, Jack pulled him closer, careful of his left side, and rested Ianto’s head on his shoulder. He felt Ianto tense briefly in response, but he gradually relaxed again, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist for added balance. Backing Ianto up, he brought them both under the spray, quickly, shielding the other man’s eyes from the water with one hand as he reached for his shampoo with the other. As gently as he could, he began to massage it into Ianto’s hair, a smile tugging at his lips as he just caught Ianto’s soft sigh.

“Close your eyes.” He warned before bringing them back under the water to rinse. As he reached for the soap and went to wash Ianto’s body, the man tensed again. Jack placed a calming hand on his back. “It’s alright. I promised not to try anything, remember?” At Ianto’s slow nod, he began to wash the rest of his body, doing his best to be as clinical about it as possible as he worked around the bruises that littered the man’s torso. Jack needed to work hard to squash down his anger at the sight of what the cannibals did. Ianto had been through so much; he didn’t deserve to have gone through this, too. He was also beginning to notice that Ianto was putting more and more of his weight on him, his growing exhaustion becoming clear.

As soon as he got Ianto rinsed, he shut of the water and grabbed a large towel, bundling Ianto up in it. Perching him on the edge of the bed, Jack quickly dried himself off and changed into a new set of clothing. When he finished he turned back to Ianto, drying him off and helping him into a pair of clean boxers before coaxing him to lie down on the bed and tucking him in.

Ianto was able to find a comfortable position on his right side, his back facing the wall as he watched Jack fussing over him. Jack was too busy to notice the scrutiny and was surprised by the hoarse voice that finally spoke.

“Why are you doing this?”

Jack let out a sigh. “I told you. It’s about time that somebody took care of you for once.” Quickly getting up, he returned with a glass of water and the bottle of tablets, sitting down on the edge of the bed. With his help, Ianto was able to sit up slightly and take two of the tablets before settling back down again. Placing the glass onto the bedside table, he turned back to the young man who was currently fighting off sleep. Without even really thinking about it, he reached out and gently carded his fingers through Ianto’s hair, repeating the motion when Ianto sighed and let his eyes drift shut. Gradually the sound of his breathing evened out and Jack knew that he’d finally fallen asleep.

He sadly reminded himself that this wouldn’t last long. As after all traumas, soon the nightmares would start. Less than five minutes later, Ianto’s breaths began to hitch, his face tensing as the nightmare overtook him. When he let out a small whimper in his sleep, Jack began running his fingers through Ianto’s hair again in an attempt to soothe him.

“Shh. Shh. It’s alright, you’re safe here,” he reassured. Ianto’s face relaxed in response, drifting back into a less troubled sleep.

This, too, only lasted a few minutes. As soon as Jack stopped his motions and moved away, the tension returned to the other man’s face.

Making a quick decision, Jack kicked off his shoes before carefully laying himself out next to Ianto and gently pulling him into his arms. He could actually feel Ianto’s muscles bunched tightly under his skin. The close contact seemed to help as well as the softly murmured words of comfort. Ianto slowly calmed again, even curling up closer to Jack in his sleep, his head coming to rest under Jack’s chin. Placing a light kiss on Ianto’s head, Jack also began to relax and soon fell into a doze himself.

He woke early the next morning to find Ianto still snuggled close to him, deeply asleep. Jack simply lay there for some time, enjoying the peaceful look on the other man’s face. Jack wished his expression could remain this untroubled all of the time.

Jack knew the moment when Ianto finally drifted back to consciousness. At first he only stirred slightly, burrowing closer to Jack’s chest, but as awareness returned and Ianto realized where he was, all of his muscles tensed. When Ianto still said nothing, Jack brushed his hair back from his face before carefully getting up and standing next to the bed.

“Everyone is going to have the day off to rest. I’ll watch the Rift. Stay in bed as long as you want.”

Ianto didn’t respond, he only sat in bed and focused on his now fidgeting hands.

Trying to hide his resigned sigh, Jack turned to go back up the ladder, intent on making coffee. It wouldn’t be as good as Ianto’s, but he’d been around long enough to figure out how to make a decent cup. Maybe he’d bring some down for Ianto, too.

“Thank you.”

The nearly whispered words from behind him made Jack freeze. Turning, he found Ianto finally staring up at him. The sheer gratitude in his eyes was stunning.

“I haven’t slept that well since…” His voice trailed off as the conversation leaned towards still painful memories.

“You’re welcome.” Jack responded before Ianto could stray too far. He flashed Ianto one of his trademark grins. “It’s not every day I get to have a handsome young Welshman in my bed.” The comment received the intended reaction, Ianto letting out a bark of laughter quickly disguised as a cough. Still smiling, Jack reached for the ladder. “Now I believe it’s my turn to make you coffee for once.”

Ianto looked at him, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Just for show, he huffed in indignation. “It won’t be that bad.”

The other man’s eyebrow only went higher.

“Hey, despite what you may have heard, I am capable of making a decent cup of coffee.”

Shrugging, Ianto leaned back against the wall behind him, gingerly avoiding putting pressure on his ribs.

“I’ll be back then.” Jack said as he climbed the ladder.

“Si…. Jack.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to raise an eyebrow. He didn’t often hear Ianto call him by his name.

Ianto appeared slightly embarrassed over using it, but he made eye contact anyway. “Thank you again.”

Jack just nodded and flashed another smile before climbing through the hatch and making his way to the coffee machine. He was determined to make sure that Ianto knew he was here for him whenever needed. If they spent more time together as a consequence, well, it wasn’t really a bad thing, was it?

 

* * *

 

  
Jack smiled sadly at the memory, reaching out to gently brush back his sleeping lover’s hair. Ianto stirred slightly at the touch but never woke up. At the time he had been convinced that he’d made a breakthrough, that Ianto truly understood that he was willing to support him in any way possible. Jack knew the traumas that the younger man had been exposed to and was determined to help Ianto recover as much of a normal life as anyone in Torchwood could have.

As time went on, Ianto started spending more time in the archives again. He’d still eat lunch with them and stop to talk, but would disappear soon after, hiding away in the catacombs that were his domain. Jack had often ventured down into them in an attempt to find Ianto, but his attempts were never successful. Ianto was found only when he wished to be.

He remembered being pleased when Ianto actually began to go home around the same time as the others, convincing himself that it must be a sign that he was putting a life together outside of Torchwood. A trace of doubt began to grow in his mind when Ianto would appear tired the next morning, but at a second glance the look would vanish, leaving him to question what he had seen.

If only he had known how bad things really were. He may not even have really found out the truth until it was too late to do something if Tosh hadn’t been approached by an alien with a pendant that could read minds.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Pacing in his office, Jack’s thoughts are centered on the information that Tosh had given him. He’d only just made it back to the Hub before his mobile rang, and he was surprised to see that it was Toshiko. She’d asked if it was still a betrayal to use what she’d heard, to say if someone was in pain; that something she’d heard was worrying her. Curiosity and protectiveness for his team getting the better of him, he told her that it wasn’t and then listened with growing apprehension. He knew that Ianto had still been distant recently, but he couldn’t understand why he was keeping agony of this level to himself. Jack thought he’d made it clear to Ianto that he could come to him if he ever needed to talk about anything, or even just didn’t want to be alone. He even thought they’d made some progress in the other man’s recovery.

Now he needed to come up with some kind of plan to handle this before it was too far beyond his control. He promised himself that he was going to help Ianto through this, and he’d been up all night trying to think of what he could possibly do.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the Rift alert alarm. Walking over to his door, Jack stuck his head out, looking at Tosh for information. He’d given her the day off to recover from the incident with Mary, but she insisted that keeping busy would help more.

Though Tosh’s eyes were still puffy and red from crying, she managed a small smile. “Spike near Leckwith Woods. Looks like something small came through.”

Small means he won’t need everybody for the retrieval, maybe just one of his team. He was about to call for Gwen when an idea struck him.

“Ianto!” His shout echoed through the main area of the Hub.

A head suddenly appeared over the railing next to the boardroom. “Sir?”

“Rift spike, you’re with me.” As he finished speaking, he turned back to his office to grab his coat. When he returned to the main area of the Hub he found Ianto still where he had been before, a confused expression on his face. Another thought struck him. “Oh, bring one of the cages just in case it’s something alive. I’d rather not have some critter tearing up the boot again.”

Ianto blinked at him before uttering a “Yes, sir” and quickly descending the stairs to fetch the item. He reappeared as Jack reached the SUV and placed the cage in the back before getting into the passenger seat. Sliding in behind the wheel, he could see Ianto out of the corner of his eye, back painfully straight and fists clenched nervously in his lap.

He knew this was the other man’s first time in the field since the cannibal incident, but hopefully being able to actually accomplish something outside of filing and cleaning would be good for him. He might even enjoy it. For now, Ianto just needed to relax. “Breath, Ianto.”

Ianto jumped slightly at being addressed, but quickly settled, clearing his throat. “Yes, sir.”

When they finally arrived at Leckwith Woods, Jack was relieved. The silent tension in the car was almost stifling. As he consulted his Vortex Manipulator for scans of the area, he could hear Ianto getting out of the SUV before retrieving the cage and moving to stand next to him. Whatever they were looking for was certainly nearby.

He looked up at Ianto. “Be careful. Tosh said that whatever came through was small, but keep your gun close just in case.”

Ianto nodded and followed him deeper into the woods, the cage held tightly in one hand.

Jack carefully scanned the surrounding area, looking for anything that didn’t quite belong. A rustling in the bushes ahead of them had him motioning for Ianto to quietly follow him, their guns at the ready. They came to the edge of a small clearing, the sound of something moving around just loud enough to be heard.

As they watched, something made its way out of the vegetation. The size of a small dog, it was covered in fur; two long ears turning like satellite dishes as it monitored the area around it. Hopping forward, it began to inspect the grass.

A smile spread across Jack’s face. He knew exactly what it was, though he hadn’t encountered one in a very long time. This was definitely the perfect mission to have brought Ianto for, minimal danger but still something that needed to be done. They certainly couldn’t let it wander out here forever. There was no way of telling what effect it might have on the local ecosystem.

“Sir, is that a…?” Ianto paused, his quiet tone incredulous as he was seemingly lost for words.

Jack’s smile grew as he whispered his response. “That, Ianto Jones, is a rabbit. Well, the closest galactic equivalent to one.”

“That’s a bit large for a rabbit.”

“Rabbits are naturally that large here on Earth, too. I once dated someone who had one. Think they were called Flemish Giants. I even watched the damned thing chase a cat once.” Reaching back for the cage, he carefully set it down on the ground facing upwards and unlatched the door, leaving it open. “Okay, these things are fast, but a bit slower than normal rabbits because of their bulk. You go in from the left side and I’ll go in from the right. Try to grab it by the back of the neck then get the back legs, it hurts like hell if those hit you. Oh, and watch out for the teeth.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the statement. “Teeth?” He asked skeptically.

“Yep. These things are omnivores so they have a nice set of sharp ones near the front. Ready?”

What followed quickly turned into chaos. Sensing their movement, the “rabbit” had sat up, freezing for a moment before taking off. The two gave chase, but the creature was constantly able to outmaneuver them. Not that that was incredibly hard, especially since the ground was still slippery from rain earlier in the day. This went on for over an hour before the two men finally had to call a brief break to rest.

As they stood catching their breath, their target wandered out of some nearby foliage right in front of Ianto. Finding some tasty treat in a small patch of grass, the animal seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Ianto was right behind it, not moving a single muscle lest he scare it away again.

Neither of them even inhaled deeply as they watched it. Jack could see that Ianto was gradually tensing, and he knew that he was planning something. Jack did the same, ready for whatever might happen next.

Ianto suddenly sprang from his position, diving towards the creature and just managing to grab a hind leg as he landed in a puddle of mud. He wasn’t able to maintain his hold on the startled animal, but he slowed it down just enough for Jack to rush in and grab it by the scruff of its neck, quickly pulling it into his arms and trapping its back legs.

After an unsuccessful attempt to kick its way free, as well as a barely avoided bite, the “rabbit” settled for going limp and making a disconcerting hissing sound. Jack merely rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you’re incredibly threatening, we get it. Calm down.”

Walking back to the cage, he lowered the creature in before promptly shutting and locking the door. Turning the cage to rest on its bottom, he was about to check on Ianto when the cage began to shake. His eyes narrowed at the animal's bid for freedom by digging its way out.

“Oi!” Maybe it was the mixture of anger and annoyance in his voice, but the motion gradually settled and everything was still again. A glance at Ianto found he had rolled onto his back and was now watching him with a look of intense amusement. “What?”

Ianto simply laughed and shook his head before gazing down at his suit, grimacing over the state it was in.

“I'll get you a new one. Need some help?”

Ianto nodded. “If you wouldn’t mind, sir.”

Grabbing Ianto’s raised arm, he hauled him to his feet. Almost in slow motion, he saw one foot lose traction on the wet ground. Jack instinctively reached to catch the other man as Ianto fell forward into his arms.

Jack couldn’t hold back the smirk that spread across his face. “If you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask.”

Ianto’s head snapped up in surprise before he started to laugh again, whether it was at the comment or the absurdity of chasing an alien rabbit through mud in a tailored suit was anyone’s guess. Jack enjoyed the closeness while he had it, Ianto’s recent distance having cut off any kind of close contact they might have had. It was also nice to hear Ianto laugh. It was a sound Jack didn’t get to hear very often. Happiness suited him, if only he could be this way more often, so different from the dark cloud of melancholy that seemed to follow him now.

The laughter died down as their gazes locked and Ianto saw something in Jack’s expression that gave him pause. Before he truly realized what he was doing, Jack leaned his head down, gently capturing Ianto’s lips with his own.

At first Ianto was frozen with surprise, but after the first few seconds he relaxed into Jack’s arms, their kiss becoming more heated. Pulling Ianto closer, Jack slid a hand to the back of his neck, allowing him to deepen kiss.

As if coming out of a daze, Ianto tensed and pushed Jack away, gasping for air. Jack was just as breathless, only now starting to process what had just occurred. Despite the control he’d been keeping himself under to allow the man to finish grieving for his lost girlfriend, he’d just kissed Ianto Jones. Judging by the stunned and bewildered expression on Ianto’s face, he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed it. This was his chance.

“Tosh told me what she heard from you with the pendant.”

Ianto’s focus quickly snapped back to him, his shock clear.

“You don’t have to always hurt, Ianto. You don’t have to let it consume you. There’s more than just the pain.” Jack let as much of his sincerity; his desperate need to help, as he could to color his words. “I can show you something else if you let me.”

Ianto looked away, unable to maintain eye contact, his only response silence.

“Take some time to think about it. You don’t have to decide now. I’ll still be here when you decide you’re ready.”

Without answering, Ianto turned and walked slowly back towards the SUV.

Letting out a weary sigh, Jack gathered the cage and the alien creature before following. He placed it in the boot of the SUV before climbing into the driver’s seat. Ianto sat stiffly in the seat next to him and tried to keep his attention anywhere but on Jack.

The ride back to the Hub was mostly silent as the two were deep in thought, the animal moving in its cage the only sound.

 

* * *

 

After that, he’d patiently waited for Ianto to make a decision. Jack never put any real pressure on him, but he certainly turned up the flirting, as well as the casual touches. A hand resting on a shoulder or the small of Ianto’s back if they were standing together; brushing a bit closer than normal if they had to pass each other, fingers touching more than was necessary as he accepted his coffee, all just to show that the offer was still open.

To his disappointment, his advances rarely got a reaction from Ianto, and he began to think that maybe Ianto just wasn’t interested after all. They’d grown close by that time, but merely as friends. What they shared never seemed to be capable of crossing that boundary, and he had started to believe it never would. Ianto flirted back, but he was still never the one to say something first.

Looking back, Jack could clearly remember how hellish that period of waiting had been. He was never quite sure what exactly held Ianto back; he only wished that he would come to some sort of decision.

The return of Suzie had at least managed to distract him. He felt guilt eating away at him at the reminder of his failure, and Gwen’s accusations about it being his fault didn’t help matters. In the end he’d been practically blindsided by Ianto’s acceptance of his offer. It had even taken him a few seconds and another hint to process what the other man was saying. In his mind, he could still see the slightly nervous look Ianto had tried to hide as he had waited for his reaction. Jack had been only too willing to show his interest in the idea by giving him one of his blinding smiles with a hint of a leer. As he sat at Ianto’s bedside now, it was hard for him to suppress a similar grin as he remembered what had followed later that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bumped the story rating to M for this chapter. Non-explicit sex scene at the start plus talk of Janto games. Only one more chapter left after this!

* * *

The stopwatch had long since been abandoned in Jack’s office. Only a trail of discarded clothing marked the path the two had taken as they’d stumbled towards the hatch to Jack’s room. Now they lay tangled in his bed as they moved together, Jack determined to prove there was more than the pain, and judging by the younger man’s gasps and moans, he was doing an excellent job. A particularly well aimed thrust had Ianto throwing his head back, exposing the white column of his throat. Jack drew a line of kisses down it, stopping briefly to feel Ianto’s pulse racing under his lips before moving to the point where neck met shoulder and marking the spot with a love-bite. Sure it would be hidden under Ianto’s collar, but they would both still know it was there and exactly how Ianto got it.

Ianto’s nails dug into his back in response to the action and Jack focused on that reaction. He could feel the other man’s body tense as he neared completion, and with an evil smirk he bit down on Ianto’s shoulder. The feeling of Ianto shuddering under him and his cry as he climaxed for the second time that night sent Jack over the edge soon after. Collapsing onto his back, exhausted, Jack turned his head and studied his bed partner. Ianto’s eyes were closed, his face relaxed in an expression of bliss as he struggled to return his breathing to normal, his body sprawled limply. Incredibly pleased with himself, Jack slowly got out of bed and moved to the bathroom, returning with a flannel that he used to clean them both up before getting back in bed.

Propping himself up on one elbow, he looked down at a slightly more coherent Ianto and raised one eyebrow. “Well?” He was truly curious to see if his plan worked, if he’d shown Ianto that the pain wasn’t everything, that he could still feel something else, something better.

Turning towards him, Ianto only blinked at him, a confused expression on his face for a brief moment before it was replaced by one of understanding and the mask he normally wore returned. Sitting up, Ianto swung his legs over the side of the bed and was shakily getting to his feet before Jack could stop him with a hand on his wrist.

“Where are you going?” Jack asked. This wasn’t the response he’d expected, and the action slightly baffled him.

Ianto looked at his captured wrist before looking at him, the confusion reappearing. “I was leaving. I thought that since we… that you would want me to…” The words seemed to tumble out as his gaze suddenly started to wander towards the floor. It’s a nervous habit that Jack has noticed before, and he’s starting to find it rather endearing.

When Ianto’s words finally registered along with the implications, he was hard-pressed to hold in a weary sigh. The thought that Ianto believed that he only intended to shag him then throw him out hurt. “You don’t have to leave unless you want to.”

Ianto hesitated for a moment but didn’t move away and Jack sees his chance. A quick tug pulled a startled Ianto back onto the bed and into his waiting arms. Jack settled him with his back against Jack’s chest, hugging him close and then pulled the covers over them.

“Si…?”

Jack quickly interrupted. “Ianto, unless you have some strange kink associated with addressing me like that, I believe it’s appropriate to call me by my name after what we just did.” He wasn’t sure whether he should be amused or annoyed, so he settled for a combination of the two.

There was a brief pause before the other man tried again. “Jack…”

“Ianto,” Jack waited as the younger man looked over his shoulder to make eye contact, “go to sleep.”

Ianto studied him quietly for a moment, and Jack suddenly had the feeling he is being judged. A feeling of relief flooded through him when the other man gave him a small smile, a truly genuine one instead of part of his usual mask, before lying back and letting himself relax into the embrace.

Gently tracing patterns on Ianto’s bare arm, he listened to Ianto’s breathing as it gradually evened out, a sign that he’d drifted off to sleep. Jack knew that sleep would most likely be disturbed by nightmares soon, but he would stand guard, ready to chase them away.

 

* * *

  
That was the point when an actual relationship had truly started. If the rest of the team noticed that Ianto was always the first to arrive and the last to leave, they didn’t think much of it. It wasn’t unusual for Ianto to work his fingers to the bone, but what did occur was far from work.

Having the Hub completely to themselves meant it was time for “games”. It had taken time for him to convince his young lover to agree to the idea, but soon they enjoyed it equally as much. Naked hide and seek became a favorite, and Jack went out of his way at times to cheat, if only to see the exasperated look on Ianto’s face and hear the laughter that would soon follow. It was hard for him even to describe what he felt at hearing Ianto laugh. It still wasn’t a common sound, and a part of his heart swelled at the thought that he was the only one privileged enough to hear it so often.

Some nights didn’t even need to include games; the two would just get take-away and sit together on the ratty sofa talking quietly. Jack was now the person that Ianto always chose to confide in, and he learned things about him that weren’t in his files, things that he would never tell the rest of the team. In return, Jack would keep his secrets, and once in a while even share some of his own, including that of his immortality. In the end, this act of sharing brought them even closer together.

Smiling down at Ianto as he lay sleeping in his hospital bed, Jack thought of how lucky he really was. Even knowing his secrets and flaws, Ianto still accepted him, trusted him, and followed him. He wasn’t sure how deep this thing they had might go, but after hiding so much of himself for so long, his relationship with Ianto was a welcome relief.

Jack knew there was a strong possibility that the Doctor could show up soon. It was around the time that the fortune teller had predicted for him to appear. There was no question that he would have to leave then, maybe even without warning, but he couldn’t go on without knowing what had happened to him on that day so long ago, or if there was any way to break this curse that had been placed on him, but nothing said he could never come back. The Doctor had the TARDIS; the Time Lord could take him away for years and still return him close to when he had left. This young man before him, who he’d grown attached to so quickly, might possibly be enough motivation for him to return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, more of an epilogue really. Time for me to return to the MCU now. I have a Steve/Skye fic in the final stages of editing that I hope to have posted soon, so be sure to look out for that if you're interested! Thank you everybody for reading!

Jack was relieved when Ianto was finally released from the hospital with only a leg brace left to mark his ordeal. He’d never really liked hospitals. They reminded him too much of the mortality of others. Jack knew that he would one day lose Ianto, he couldn’t protect him from everything, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to be constantly reminded of it. If he couldn’t protect him, then Jack decided to settle for coddling his lover to within an inch of his life while he recovered. Ianto grumbled at first about the treatment, but Jack merely smiled and informed him that he looked cute when he was huffy. Jack was thankful that the Rift was being quiet for once, but then again, even if something did come through, the team had all pulled together to manage the Hub and they would take care of it. At least, that’s what they told their boss as they pushed him out the door.   
  
The two currently rested on the sofa in Ianto’s apartment, Jack seated and Ianto stretched out with his head in the Captain’s lap. Jack listened to the soft buzz of the TV in the background as he gently carded his fingers through Ianto’s hair. He couldn’t hold back his smile at the look of  perfect contentment on Ianto’s face. His eyes were closed and his expression peaceful. He only wished Ianto could look like this forever, but Jack knew that working for Torchwood never made life easy. There would always be pain and hurt and suffering. He could only be there for Ianto when he was needed and hope that it was enough.   
  
“Jack.”   
  
He’s drawn from his thoughts by the sleep-slurred voice. Ianto’s eyes are still closed, but as he watches, two pools of blue slowly open to look up at him.

  
“You’re thinking too much again.”   
  
He was about to ask what he means when he notices that his hand had stopped its movements. Smiling, Jack resumes the massage and Ianto’s eyes slide shut again with a happy sigh. He’d been very pleased to discover how much his young lover enjoyed simple physical contact, but in hindsight Ianto had probably gone without it from Canary Wharf till that first night after the cannibals.    
  
“Somebody looks like he’s starting to fall asleep.” Jack teased the man in his lap, his smile growing when his only response was an annoyed groan. “Come on,” Jack told him as he got up and pulled a groggy Ianto to his feet, “bed time.” Taking most of Ianto’s weight to keep pressure off his injured knee, they made their way slowly towards the bedroom.   
  
Sleepy eyes turned to look at him questioningly. “Stay?” Ianto asked in a quiet, drowsy voice. His insecurities always seemed to shine through when he was tired.    
  
Placing a kiss on Ianto’s head, Jack gave the only response he could give when asked such a timid question by someone he’d really come to care for. “Always.” He may not be able to stay forever, but for someone like Ianto he’d always come back.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://spacecase42.tumblr.com/). Say hi. I may post about stories I'm working on.


End file.
